Скилл
Скилл - качество управления игровым персонажем. Умение играть в Brofist.io зависит от глазомера игрока, его реакции, скорости адаптации к уровню, анализа игроков и карты, стабильной работы всего необходимого для игры (интернета, браузера, самого ПК, и так далее), знания уровней, багов и коротких путей. В сообществе было составлено деление на ранги, исходя из анализа показанного игроками в Brofist.io уровня скилла по скорости прохождения уровней (спидрану), количеству ошибок на уровнях, их сложности, прыжков по сложным дугам, прыжков на точность, эффективности использования багов и прохождению определенных уровней (возможности пройти их вообще). Таблица игроков и их ранги - в отдельной статье. Отдельно различают скилл в 2 Player Adventure и скилл в Hide and Seek. В полной мере скилл раскрывается в победных и победно-подставленнических стилях игры. Дисциплины Горизонтальная дуга прыжка. Одна из основных дисциплин, которая помогает сокращать на уровнях, получать преимущество над игроками и проходить препятствия. Сокращения. Когда прыгаешь через несколько препятствий, выходит быстрее. Либо наоборот, где-то прыгать не надо, а пройти без прыжка. Вертикальная дуга прыжка a.k.a. валлджампинг. Не менее важная дисциплина, тренировка которой влияет на то, как ты забираешься вверх, отпрыгивая от сторон и углов определенных объектов. Аиминг на ротаторах. Умение правильно прыгать на ротаторе, рассчитывая, куда ты попадешь. Тайминг. Предсказывание движений в игре. Дисциплина "Тайминг" является одной из двух основных причин, почему некоторые часто побеждают в режиме "Прятки". На многих уровнях необходимо знать движения платформ и ротаторов, чтобы пройти. Короткие пути. В режиме 2PA знание коротких путей, и в особенности секретных коротких путей, влияет на скорость прохождения уровня. Сюда попадает скольжение и классический подброс с ротатора. Прохождение с багом со вкладкой. Эффективность использования бага со вкладкой позволяет проскакивать первей тех, кто баг со вкладкой не использует. Нон-стоп плеинг. Умение играть без остановки на опред. местах. Знание Юникода. Умение видеть юникод символы и проходить препятствия с Юникодом. Понимание хитбоксов Юникод-символов. Ранги Ранги даются как общая оценка знания всех дисциплин паркура и эффективности спидрана по уровням в 2PA. Термин "хорошие игроки" в статьях применяется ко всем игрокам от А ранга и выше. Топ 10 игроков в Brofist.io по скиллу в сообществе называются "монстрами паркура". SS - экстра-класс. Идеальный результат для карт в игре по всем уровням. Не добавленные в игру особо сложные уровни не считаются. Выше S - мастера. На шаг от SS. Не дотягивает до идеальной игры, но в целом близко к тому. Возможно, иногда не сокращает, не знает некоторых деталей. S - профессиональные игроки. Почти все игроки S класса знамениты в сообществе и достигли этого уровня благодаря тренировкам в самой игре. Известно, что не каждый игрок может достигнуть S ранга количеством пройденных карт, если нет хорошего глазомера и реакции. Ставят рекорды на сложных картах. Примеры: Architect, fiole Выше А - очень хорошие игроки. Игроки, не дотягивающие до S по определенным причинам и в основном из-за слабого компа и незнания карт \ коротких путей. По сути, S с некоторыми фатальными слабостями. Меньшинство в игре, так как большинство А сразу переходит в S. Примеры: Noob 69 lvl \ Evgen А - хорошие игроки. Могут проходить сложные уровни в Brofist.io. Примеры: AHTPACblT \ UnCollusion Выше B - нормальные \ средние игроки. Примеры: Dreamvvalker B - неплохие игроки. Выше С - плохие игроки. С - очень плохие игроки. Деклассифицированные - раки. Все, кто ниже С ранга. Повышение скилла Существуют различные методы повышения скилла. Ниже приведены наиболее очевидные способы повысить свой игровой ранг. Статья предупреждает, что некоторые в силу определенных проблем с мозгом не смогут научиться играть, как бы не старались. Любой здоровый игрок может повысить ранг, причем скилл в целом не может упасть после значительного отсутствия в игре. Может ухудшиться только знание карт. Скорость адаптации к уровню, как анализ игроков и карты и познавание особенностей карт при высоком скилле только возрастают, достаточно увидеть сокращение 1 раз, чтобы повторить. Советы по повышению скилла: Тренируйтесь на уровнях. Изучите игровую физику и приспособьте свою реакцию и глазомер к ней. Узнайте, как лучше отталкиваться, чтобы быстрее добраться до цели. Подробнее о игровой физике, спидранах и советах повышения ранга здесь. Научитесь сокращать. Иногда можно сделать меньше прыжков, воспользоваться коротким путем, чтобы дойти до цели быстрей. Периодически играйте на пустых серверах и на картах MAPS_MANAGER, читающихся в игре. Это поможет вам узнать больше багов, коротких путей, сокращений, отточить автоматическое прохождение определенных этапов карт, существенно экономя ваши силы на игровую концентрацию в дальнейшем и повышая ваш ранг скилла, шансы прийти первей и быстрей. Больше играйте, дабы довести до автоматизма спидран уровней от легких и выше по возрастанию их сложности и в дальнейшем тратить меньше концентрации и сил на их прохождение. Используйте баги. Подброс с флага, скольжение, прохождение через яд, через платформы, прыжки по яду. Баги, не считая первых двух, работают только на картах в игровых режимах. Смотрите, на каких картах вы фейлите и где вас обгоняют, чтобы натренировать определенные элементы карт. Не останавливайтесь. Доведите ваше умение спидрана до автоматизма. Отключайте стартовый таймер. У вас будет больше шансов достичь двери или любой иной важной цели на сольных картах. Следите за игроками. Смотрите на баги и сокращения, откуда куда кто прыгает. Иногда позволяйте устраивать себе спектаторские вылазки (жмите ctrl, когда играете не на победу, а в качестве зрителя), и исследовать стили игры различных игроков. Соревнуйтесь. Соперничество позволит вам найти свои слабости, устранить их, повысить свой ранг и знание карт. Исходя из анализа соперника, перенимайте те черты его прохождения определенных карт, которые помогут вам стать лучше. Вызывайте на бой различных известных хороших и выше игроков и учитесь у них. Желательна игра в девятку. Обгоняйте вашего соперника любой ценой. Если на сервер зашел игрок, которого вы хотите одолеть, применяйте методы, которые заставят его меньше сосредотачиваться на игре. Для кого-то достаточно хорошо играть, не применяя никаких иных методов, кого-то надо словесно довести до сбивания концентрации, кому-то - нужно показать, что вы относитесь к нему дружелюбно, заставив его открывать вам двери (подобным образом он не станет воспринимать вас как противника и вы сможете его спокойно побеждать). Также можете играть от гостя (негра), и ваш противник заранее не подготовится, если он стремится вас одолеть также. Смотрите новые видео о Brofist.io. Качество можете не брать в оборот. Используйте ролики о Брофист.ио для получения новых данных о багах, коротких путях и сокращениях. Вбивайте на YouTube в строку поиска brofist.io и фильтруйте запрос по дате загрузки. Используйте игровые тактики, подробно описанные в статьях 2 Player Adventure, Hide and Seek. Продвинутое: 'Исследуйте то, что влияет на критерии скилла, и впоследствии используйте полученную информацию. На скилл могут влиять как освещенность комнаты и степень сонливости игрока, так и степень его голода и общая температура комнаты. На первый взгляд - мелочи, но для серьезных игроков - важные детали, которым нужно уделить внимание. Не рекомендуется до становления минимум А ранговым игроком, поскольку до сего этапа рекомендуется отточить упомянутые выше. Требования на ранг S *Победить всех А+-ранговых и ниже игроков в 9-ку. А-ранговых от 9-0 до 9-3. *Победить минимум одного S рангового игрока в 9-ку. *Пройти все требования А+, которые включают в себя прохождения требований А и B+. A+ *В игре: **Мочь пройти Lots of trees by OSA к 2:12 **Мочь пройти Divide by Zero к 1:28 **Мочь пройти Red troubles by Zero к 2:06 **Мочь пройти Run from spikes by OSA к 1:38. *Мочь пройти карты N-I-K: **Желательно, все Challenge, но можно не проходить 2-3. **Invisible demon. *Мочь пройти карты Zero: **Futuristic за 5 минут. **Ultra - Easy. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Dark Evil Magic. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Deadly Aftermath. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Scorpio. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Futuristic 2. **Welcome to Hell - Easy demon. *Мочь пройти карты MaTBeN: **Blue Neon. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. *Пройти все требования А и B+. *Победить в 9-ку нескольких А-ранговых игроков со счетом от 9-3 до 9-6. A *Мочь спидранить на всех картах, имеющихся в режиме 2PA на данный момент. Проходить с 1 попытки на спидране каждый уровень 2PA минимум 1 раз. **Мочь пройти Lots of trees by OSA к 2:11. **Мочь пройти Divide by Zero к 1:24 **Мочь пройти Red troubles by Zero к 1:57 **Мочь пройти Run from spikes by OSA к 1:37 *Мочь пройти карты MaTBeN: **Все карты для B+. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Blue Neon. **Classic (buffed). **Deleted World. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. *Мочь пройти карты Zero: **Все части Armored Cyberworm. **Все части BBH. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Factory. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Futuristic. **Desert. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **The Task for Heroes. Пройти за 2:30. **Wild West Train: Cowboy mission. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Letters Parkour. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **BBH-like parkour. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Futuristic (buffed). **Burning House. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **The Training. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Silver. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Mega Dropper Lite. За 2:30 достигнуть зоны со льдом. **Пройти с 1 попытки все Test your luck. **Structure. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **SPIRALES. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Karma. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **XC Land. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Junkyard. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Geometry Parkour 1. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **CyberMetal. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Welcome to Hell. ** :(. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Phoenix. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **UPGRADE. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **S class challenge. **Astral rift. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Tarragon dropper. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Obstacle Course 2019. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум до последнего флага 1 раз. **Mental Torture. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Ultra. **Ultra - Easy. **Brown Pinnacle. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Mixed. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **MATRIX. **Deadlocked. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Plasma Pulse III. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Dark Evil Magic. **Destiny. **Blade of Justice. **AttackAttackAttack. **Techno Blaster. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. ** ;(!. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. ** :c. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Nivel. **Firepower. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Death in the hell. **DESTRUCTIVE COLORS. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Dead Lands of Dark Lord. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Ragnarok. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Power of the Red. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Aftermath. **Deadly Aftermath. **Dubstep Overdoze. **Skyward. **Inferno. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Rising Magenta Sad Neon. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Forsaken Neon. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **The Light. **Scorpio. **Heavy Metal. **Frosty Hell. **Bloodsaws. **Dreamy Abyss. **Train. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Red bots. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Worlds. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Avenue Z. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. *Пройти карты N-I-K: **Challenge **Challenge (2) **Red or Blue? (Buffed) *Победить в 9-ку нескольких B+- ранговых игроков. B+ *Мочь спидранить на всех картах, имеющихся в режиме 2PA на данный момент. Делать минимум ошибок, пользоваться сокращениями, багами. **Мочь пройти Lots of trees by OSA к 2:10. **Мочь пройти Divide by Zero к 1:20. **Мочь пройти Red troubles by Zero к 1:50. **Мочь пройти Run from spikes by OSA к 1:35 *Мочь пройти карты MaTBeN: **Red saws. Пройти с 1 попытки минимум 1 раз. ** :( SAD :(. **Все карты серии Mini-Map. **Red Demon Mini. **Red Challenge. **Poisonous Tests. **Dark Hell: Part 1 и 2. **Classic (buffed): Part 1. **Dark-White World. **Wormhole World. Пройти с 1 попытки и сокращениями минимум 1 раз. **Acid forest. **Cave full of Crystals. Пройти с 1 попытки минимум 1 раз. **Hard Hell. **Winter. **All levels. **Blue forest. **Green and blue. **Pick a moment. **Mini cave. Пройти с 1 попытки минимум 1 раз. **Double bunker. **White and Green. Пройти с 1 попытки минимум 1 раз. **Mini Map (Red and Blue). *Мочь пройти карты A1234. **Все карты из серии Mini Maps. B *Мочь пройти все карты, имеющиеся в режиме 2PA на данный момент. Не обязательно проходить их всегда. Важно уметь пройти каждую карту от OSA минимум 1 раз. **Мочь пройти Lots of trees by OSA к 2:7. C+ *Мочь пройти все карты OSA. Не обязательно проходить их всегда. Важно уметь пройти каждую карту от OSA минимум 1 раз. Стили игры 'Стиль игры - поведение игрока в каком-либо режиме, исключая SB. Существует множество стилей игры, которыми можно косвенно пользоваться в палении твинков или игроков с негра (как и привычками идти \ прыгать по определенным заученным путям). 2PA *'Победные. 'Общее название стилей игры на победу, где цель игрока - прийти первым или пройти карту максимально быстро - стилей игры большинства игроков в Brofist.io рангами выше B+. **Победный багоюзный стиль. Игрок использует баги и сокращения, чтобы прийти первей противника. **Победный багоюзный спидран. Игрок использует баги и сокращения, чтобы пройти карту максимально быстро. **Победный честный стиль. Игрок не пользуется багами, стараясь прийти первей противника. **Победный честный спидран. Игрок не пользуется багами, стараясь пройти карту максимально быстро. **Победный экономный стиль. Игрок стремится прийти первым, если его кто-то обгоняет - жмет Ctrl или сдается иным способом. Положительная сторона - экономия сил на дальнейшем прохождении карты. **Победный максимальный спидран. Как победный багоюзный спидран, но при ошибке игрок жмет Ctrl. **Победный концентрационный. Игрок не расходует силы на все сокращения или баги, играя не в полную силу, но далеко не на минималках. Хороший стиль в длительных соревнованиях и помогает сохранять баланс и не скатываться в скилле после множества часов игры. *'Победно-подставленнические'. Общее название стилей игры между победным и подставленническим. **Победный первый убийственный стиль. Игрок стремится убить игроков путем обмана на кнопках и рычагах, сталкивая к ядовитым объектам, чтобы не пришли первей него. Отличием от второго аналогичного стиля является то, что он сперва ждет помощи. Сочетается с нижеуказанным стилем. **Победный второй убийственный стиль. Игрок стремится убить игроков путем обмана на кнопках и рычагах, сталкивая к ядовитым объектам, чтобы не пришли первей него. Отличный стиль для скидывания наиболее сильных противников. Первым встает на кнопку и первым вызывает убивающие игроков события, в дальнейшем проходя с багами или с помощью сзади идущего. Сочетается с вышеуказанным стилем. **Победно-кидательный стиль. Коротко описывается "тебе помогли, а ты не обязан, иди дальше". Стиль игры многих негров. *Победно-кидательный с упором на победу. Игроку не столько важно подставить, сколько победить. *Победно-кидательный с упором на подставу. Игроку не столько важно победить, сколько подставить. **Победно-кидательный убийственный. Сочетает в себе предыдущие три стиля. ***Победно-кидательный убийственный с упором на победу. Игроку не столько важно подставить, сколько победить. ***Победно-кидательный убийственный с упором на подставу. Игроку не столько важно победить, сколько подставить. **Победный задерживательный. Игрок дошел до двери и заблокировал проход к ней. *'Все или ничего'. Игрок стремится прийти первым любыми путями, попутно используя все известные ему методы, дабы помешать или затруднить игрокам пройти карту. Стиль сочетает использование почти всех победно-подставленнических стилей выше. Приоритет - победа, дополнительные цели - помешать игрокам, включая и тех, кто не дает намеков на возможный обгон; помощь. Игрок действует по типу "Я должен прийти первым, помешав им обогнать меня или пройти карту. Тех, кого не удастся подставить, стоит считать достойными помощи. Если помогут мне - помогу им, если помогут в конце - кину в конце либо помогу, когда пройду". *'Подставленнические'. Стили, в которых целью является не победа, а затруднение или блокировка возможности дойти до двери. Игроки могут **Подставленнический задерживательный. Игрок блокирует дальнейшее прохождение уровня. **Подставленнический скидывательный. Игрок затрудняет прохождение уровня, тролля на кнопках. Сам не проходит. **Подставленнический убийственный первый и второй аналогично победным убийственным стилям, но без стремления пройти карту. *'"Не хочу проходить"'. Игрок не стремится пройти карту. **"Помогу с конца, но не пройду". **"Помогу с первых, но не пройду". **"Затроллю и не пройду". **"Не помогу, не помешаю, не пройду". *'Помогательно-победные'. Общее название стилей игры между победным и помогательным. **"Ты мне, я тебе" - стиль игры, при котором игрок не помогает никому, кроме тех, кто помогает ему. **Победа через помощь - стиль игры, в котором учитывается помощь игрокам, идущим впереди, одинаково либо немного позади, дабы в дальнейшем они позволили помогшему игроку пройти карту первым или одним из первых. **Помощь после победы - смена стиля игры после прохождения игроком карты на помогательный. **Последняя контрольная точка - стиль игры, при котором игрок, завершивший уровень, станет помогать сзади идущим с прохождением последнего препятствия. *'Помогательно-подставленнические'. Общее название стилей игры между помогательным и подставленническим. **Помогательно-подставленнический переменный стиль. Игрок переключается между подставленническими и помогательными стилями. **Коварный стиль. Помочь везде до финального элемента карты, но в конце помешать. **Анти-коварный стиль. Затруднить прохождение карты до финального элемента, но помочь с его прохождением. *'Помогательные'. Стили игры в 2PA, ставящие целью помощь игрокам в прохождении карты. **Помощь с конца. Игрок помогает проходить отстающим. **Помощь с первых. Игрок помогает проходить тем, кто идет впереди, когда он оказывается у последнего кооперативного элемента, он помогает также и идет назад, дабы помочь следующим впереди идущим. *'Стили изучения'. Стили, применяемые в спектатинге с призраков либо с читами на полет. **Изучение карты. **Изучение игроков. **Изучение проходящей на сервере игры. *'Прогулочный стиль'. Игрок не имеет конкретной цели на карте в 2PA и ведет себя, будто он в Sandbox. HnS Категория:Скилл Категория:Игроки